


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by catchawave



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchawave/pseuds/catchawave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe Peralta's feeling a little jealous. <br/>But only a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AU from some point after the bet. Not going to lie, it's a little rough; I'll probably edit it at some point.

It’s the Monday after The Date that resulted from The Bet, and Amy Santiago has been sitting at her desk staring intently at her computer ever since she walked out of Captain Holt’s office.

She is not going to look at Jake.

She is not.

But it’s almost eight, and her shift has been over since six, and it isn’t like she’s actually working right now. She’s just  _sitting_  there, staring at her computer screen.

Which is off.

With a sigh, she shoves herself upright; she has no open cases and it’s not like she has off tomorrow, anyways.

Jake, who isn’t off for another hour, stands up too.

And follows her over to the elevator.

“Santiago—”

“Jake—”

“Amy—”

They both lapse into silence, waiting for the other one to speak.

“You first,” Amy says once the tension has worn on long enough.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go on, like, a date. An actual date. With, you know, me. Because we’re both pretty awesome and I had fun last night and, so, yeah.” And he’s running a hand through his hair and something in his eyes is raw and open and Amy’s never seen him look quite like this before, never seen him look quite this intense, quite this nervous.

She grins.

“Only if you promise to wear actual pants this time.”

(She’ll tell him later that she was going to ask him the same thing.)

***

And so begins the secret dating.

***

“What’s going on with you two?” Boyle asks on the bus ride to Tactical Village, watching Jake call after Amy as she changes her seat.

“Come on, Boyle. Not this  _again_.”

See, they haven’t  _really_  been dating in secret; they submitted the required forms, informed Holt—like Amy would risk not telling Holt—but they haven’t actually told anyone in the precinct. Or anyone asides from Holt, for that matter; they want to see where this goes before they subject themselves to everyone else.

Or, Amy just doesn’t want to deal with Gina and Boyle yet. Neither does Jake, for that matter.

“You have to admit, there’s a spark.”

“Boyle! I told you, she’s like a sister.”  _But not mine._

Naturally, she looks over from her spot by Rosa, catches his eye for a second.       

_Definitely not my sister._

***

“I can’t believe Amy dated that guy.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Okay, first of all, your insinuating voice is way too high. It’s creepy. And second, I don’t care. I’m just curious why she would like him,” Jake says, but he can see Amy smiling at something this  _Teddy_  guy is saying and maybe his chest tightens just a little bit.

But only a  _little_ bit. It’s not like this Teddy character is going to get to actually do anything with her.

***

He walks away with a slightly bewildered Teddy to check out the new guns.

 _Oh shit_ , he thinks.

Boyle’s right, he  _is_  jealous.

But only a little.

***

“Hey,” Amy says, and he can smell the mint of her breath, “we broke the course record! And you went—” Her eyes widen when he clamps his hand over her mouth.

“We never talk about that, never, never, never.” And he can feel her smiling against his palm and something inside him warms.

“—Upsy-downsies!” she laughs when he drops his hand, and there’s something in her eyes behind the mirth that matches the warmth and the intensity he’s feeling.

“I kind of really want to kiss you right now,” he murmurs, low enough that only she can hear.

She laughs again, “Time for that later.”

“You’re going to the bar to celebrate, right?  Drinks on me.”

“Don’t you have some sort of crushing debt? Yeah, I’m going. I think Teddy’s going to stop by, too, to catch up and congratulate us and stuff.”

“Oh, cool. Boobs, fart, boobs.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

***

Jake is sitting in his booth at the bar, swirling his beer and waiting for Amy to come back from the bathroom when, lo and behold, Teddy slides in across from him.

“Hey,” he says, a pilsner in his hand, “I just want to say congratulations.”

“Huh? Oh, thanks. It’s no big deal, you know, just catchin’ bad guys, saving the world, the usual.”

“No, not that,” Teddy says, moving his drink around to accentuate his point, “On Amy. She really loves you.”

“Wh—at are you talking about? Amy and me—” he sputters, and Teddy laughs, a little bit of his drink spilling.

“Relax, Jake. She told me when I asked her out. And the way she was talking about it—about you—she must really love you.” Teddy stands, then, stumbling  a bit, leaving Jake to his waiting and his thoughts.

***

(Three days later, Jake tells Amy he loves her.

She says it back.

Four days later, they tell the precinct.)


End file.
